


Amarte no puede estar mal

by CucharattiDeBiersack



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, M/M, NSFW Art, Romance, TiziSqualo, squatizi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucharattiDeBiersack/pseuds/CucharattiDeBiersack
Summary: Quererme es todo lo que necesitas sentir,igual que yo.Podríamos bailar lento a ritmo de rock,y besarnos mientras lo hacemos......Squalo ha decidido declarar sus sentimientos a Tiziano, su mejor amigo de la infancia.Es 14 de febrero, las llamas azules de sus ojos arden de emoción y el sol les besa la piel a través de la ventana, ¿qué puede salir mal?
Relationships: Squalo/Tiziano (JoJo)
Kudos: 2





	Amarte no puede estar mal

Para cuando el reloj marca las siete de la mañana, Squalo ya se ha levantado de la cama y ha encendido un incienso para aligerar el ambiente de su departamento. El aroma a rosas inunda cada una de las habitaciones mientras el pasea la pequeña vara por cada rincón haciendo movimientos circulares. Observa con atención como el humo asciende antes de perderse en el techo y una vez se siente satisfecho lo deja sobre su base correspondiente.

Espera una visita importante, por lo que se apresura a preparar café en la pequeña olla que ha comprado en un tianguis, agrega en su interior una rebanada de naranja, canela y dos cucharadas de café, en poco tiempo los aromas convergen logrando que se sienta más relajado. 

Cuando el reloj marca las nueve, Squalo ya ha tomado un baño, se ha vestido con una vieja camisa de botones y un pantalón deslavado, no se molesta en ponerse algún tipo de calzado pues confía en que ha dejado el piso lo suficientemente limpio como para andar sin él. Repasa mentalmente su lista de cosas unas tres veces más hasta convencerse de que no ha dejado nada sin hacer.

El sonido del timbre anuncia la llegada del invitado de honor; Squalo no puede evitar secarse las palmas sudadas en los costados del pantalón, conoce a Tiziano desde que ambos iban al jardín de infantes y a lo largo de los años lograron entablar una pequeña relación a base de confianza y respeto mutuo. Sin embargo, apenas llegaron a la edad de 15 años, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia aquél jovencito de piel color canela y ojos felinos iban mucho más allá de la camaradería.

Su corazón le golpea en las costillas al momento de tomar la perilla de la puerta, con un movimiento de muñeca logra abrirla y no puede evitar sonrojarse ante la visión que le espera del otro lado del umbral. Tiziano le observa con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados debido a la manera en que le sonríe y suelta un pequeño suspiro al percibir los aromas del interior. - ¿puedo pasar?

Squalo se ha quedado sin habla, por lo que se limita a sacudir la cabeza afirmativamente y se hace a un lado para que el más alto entre. Tiziano camina hacía el área de la cocina al igual que en otras ocasiones cuando ha ido a visitarlo y mientras lo hace, Squalo no ha dejado de mirarle la redondez de su trasero, fruto de los años que ha asistido al club de atletismo ubicado al final de la calle.

-Entonces, ¿qué celebramos hoy? - La voz de Tiziano se siente como terciopelo y logra erizarle la piel, Squalo se queda quieto por unos segundos preguntándose si es el momento oportuno para decirle cómo se siente y que quiere ir más allá de una relación amistosa; traga saliva y tras pensarlo mucho decide que es mejor mantenerse callado.   
Tiziano lo observa con atención y suelta una pequeña risa al notar el nerviosismo de su anfitrión.   
No aparta la mirada en ningún momento, ni siquiera para fijarse en la tartaleta de fresa que ha tomado del plato en el centro de la mesa y se ha llevado a la boca en un acto casi mecánico.

Cuando Squalo finalmente se sienta, exhala con fuerza y se dispone a hablar, pero su atención se enfoca en los labios del moreno que se han llenado de migajas y no puede reprimir el impulso de retirarlas con el pulgar.

Mientras lo hace piensa en lo precioso que se ve Tiziano con las gruesas pestañas oscuras debido al rímel que siempre ha usado y la forma en la que sus pómulos brillan gracias al iluminador cobrizo que le ha regalado en su cumpleaños. 

Tiziano por su parte mantiene los labios entreabiertos y jadea un poco al sentir el aroma del jabón de miel que Squalo ha usado para lavarse la piel. Sin previo aviso, toma al ojiazul por las mejillas y tras unos breves instantes cargados de confusión lo acerca a su rostro, no de forma violenta, pero si lo suficientemente rápido para que Squalo no pueda reaccionar y apartarlo.

Los labios de Squalo se mueven de manera experimentada debido a los miles de besos que ha dado tras los baños de la escuela con las chicas de último grado, una punzada de culpa se hace presente, pero se desvanece de la misma forma en que llegó. No es momento de recordar eso.

El moreno decide llevar más lejos su pequeña hazaña, introduce su lengua en la boca del contrario y es cuestión de segundos para que ambos empiecen a juguetear saboreando la saliva del otro; los besos de Tiziano llevan consigo el dulzor de la mermelada de fresa y los de Squalo aún llevan consigo el sabor a mente de la pasta dental. Cuando finalmente se separan no pueden evitar reír como un par de bobos, han descubierto las maravillas de besarse entre amigos espontáneamente.

-¿Sabías que estoy enamorado de ti desde que teníamos 15? – suelta el pecoso de inmediato antes de arrepentirse.

-¿Y te ha tomado 5 años aceptarlo? A veces eres un tonto, Lo. Dime ¿quieres beber el café ahora o después del almuerzo? – el tono que usa Tiziano es sugerente, las mejillas de Squalo se encienden y sin dar una respuesta ha empezado a recoger las tazas y las galletas que han quedado semi intactas sobre la mesa, mientras lo hace, Tiziano se le aproxima por la espalda y envuelve el cuerpo de su enamorado con ternura.

Inhala el aroma de su nuca y se deleita con la mezcla que se ha creado entre el jabón y la transpiración del muchacho, no lo duda ni un instante y ha empezado a repartir pequeños besos húmedos por toda esa zona causando uno que otro jadeo.

Se aventura un poco más ya que ha tomado confianza y desliza la mano derecha hacía la pretina del pantalón, se deshace del botón con facilidad y en poco tiempo sus dedos se encuentran viajando al interior de los calzoncillos de Squalo quien ahoga un jadeo al contacto con su miembro.

De alguna manera, ambos han terminado echados en el sillón; Tiziano se encuentra encima del cuerpo de Squalo y con ambas manos empieza a contornear el abdomen del pelirrojo mientras mueve lentamente las caderas estimulándolo. Se han quedado en ropa interior y entre más risas y bromas han decidido ir más lejos.

Se recorren la piel como si lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces, succionando y besando cada área existente, por su parte Squalo no quiere dejar ningún trozo de su dermis sin venerar. En algún punto, Tiziano ha descendido hacía su pelvis y tras dedicarle una mirada coqueta desde lo bajo se dispone a saborear la carne palpitante, el miembro desaparece en su boca y su nariz logra rozar los vellos rojizos causándole cosquillas.

Los dedos de los pies de Squalo se crispan con cada lamida y no encuentra a que aferrarse, se le hace fácil tomar el cabello largo de Tiziano, lo enrolla en su puño y poco a poco, de forma lenta empieza a mover sus caderas. Es cuestión de tiempo hasta que se logra correr en la boca de su nuevo amante, quien le mira de forma somnolienta y traga con gusto el líquido.

La luz del medio día se empieza a colar por la ventana, pero a ellos no les importa que los rayos de sol les besen el trasero, se disfrutan el uno al otro con paciencia, no tienen ninguna prisa. Se besan una y otra vez, provocando sonidos húmedos que logran sacarles una pequeña sonrisa a ambos. Es un 14 de febrero más, y en el interior del departamento 111, dos amigos han decidido cruzar la delgada línea entre la amistad y algo más.


End file.
